


Hidden Secrets

by sugarykatsuki



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarykatsuki/pseuds/sugarykatsuki
Summary: Carl can’t bear the thought of loosing you, especially to this cruel world.





	Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> you guys love the angsty fics don’t you? well you asked for it and in honor of tonight i will post it early. i miss carl grimes :”( enjoy babes

Carl stared at your sleeping form, he could feel tears pricking his eyes and the wood scratching his palms from the cabin. He stared at the bandage peeking out from under your shirt, the edges stained with old blood. You had been bitten on your stomach, and you were oddly calm about it. Of course, you had sobbed into Carl’s arms and regretfully told Rick. It broke Rick’s heart, and he knew that you, an amazing and beautiful person, didn’t deserve to turn into…those things. He had instructed Carl to take you into the forest and do the deed. The whole time you had held his hand to reassure him that you would be okay, that it would be okay.

Carl could still feel your warm touch on his fingers, your soft hair, and your gentle voice. It hurt him so much, his eyes flickered to your form and noticed that your breathing had become labored and your forehead was glistening with sweat. It was nearly time.

 

“Y/N. Wake up.”

 

“I…I know. C-Could you help me up, it hurts so much.”

 

“Of course, I’ll grab your waist okay? Lean on me.”

 

You guiltily leaned against him, and you could feel him stroking your waist comfortingly, it helped a little, but all you could focus on was the pressing of his gun on your side. Surprisingly, though it wasn’t your preferred way to go out, you had accepted it when it happened, it was just the beginning of the end now.

 

Carl supported your body leaning against him and froze when he felt your breathing slow, and you went limp against him. He leaned you against the tree and patted your cheek, eventually slapping it gently but it wouldn’t work.

 

“I can’t. I can’t kill you Y/N.”

 

In the back of his mind, an idea grew even though he knew it was wrong and knew that you would be ashamed of him yet, he couldn’t bring himself to harm you in any way. He scrambled quickly to find any sort of bondage rope to tie you to, a slight panic working its way up his spine. He continued to tie your wrists together and bind your mouth. 

 

Your corpse growled, and Carl jumped back onto the ground, fear that you would bite him and that all of this would be for nothing. It pushed against its restraints jerkily, as if it hadn’t been you in the first place. Tears threatened to spill as he stood and continued to bind you against the tree, stroking your-it’s not yours-it’s hair and whispering sweet nothings as if it would soothe the beast that had taken over your body.

 

Over the course of a few weeks, without Rick knowing, Carl would sneak over the wall and talk to you about his issue, Negan’s appearances, and anything he could think of. It hurt him to see your snapping jaws and decaying body, the state of you getting worse and every passing day he wondered if he was finally going insane. 

 

Carl didn’t know that Rick knew that he had been sneaking out, Rick had noticed his son disappear between a specific amount of time and he already knew that he wasn’t in his room. Usually, he’d leave him alone, considering he’s a teenage boy and practically a grown man but Rick had a gut feeling that something wasn’t right. Rick was reasonably worried, his son’s girlfriend had died, and he was often sneaking out, so he began to follow him. 

 

Carl had left only a few minutes ago, and Rick had watched Carl take an unusual way out of Alexandria to get outside. Letting Michonne know what was going on, he grabbed his gun of the dining table and walked out the house while trying his best to be as inconspicuous as he could. Once outside those confining walls, he decided to follow Carl while still maintaining distance, but he felt his heartstrings tug when he saw what was going on.

 

Your rotten and decaying body was pulling at the restraints, and he noticed that the rope was starting to split your body in half slightly, the chain the Carl had gifted you dangled around your neck, and he crinkled his nose at the rotten smell. He had to do something, out your honor, he couldn’t leave you in this state.

 

“Carl.”

 

Whipping around, his eyes widened. “Dad…I can explain, don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Why are you doing this? That is not Y/N Carl, that is a monster.”

 

It was like talking to a little boy, he could see that Carl wasn’t some stiff soon-to-be leader, he was scared like the rest of the world, and he was letting it show. Carl tried defending his actions, but Rick knew this had to end now, as much as it hurt him. Rick began to pull out his gun.

 

“Dad! Don’t! She’s fine! At least let me say goodbye, don’t kill her. I love her.” 

Rick ignored his son’s pleas and aimed at your head, sorry y/n, he thought and tried his best to feel nothing. This was an average walker. This had to be done.

 

“You don’t have to say goodbye, she’s already gone.”

 

“Don’t!”

 

CLICK

 

BAM


End file.
